I'd Play With Fire to Break the Ice
by 42Lola
Summary: J/L - uma história de jovens que se reencontram no sétimo ano e criam uma amizade forte e saudável. e também todas as suas desavenças, seus amigos, as paixões de seus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

"**I'd play with fire to break the ice**"

1# - "why does it feel the same to fall in love or break it off?"

Final de ano. Todos os alunos de Hogwarts estavam animados para as férias de verão. Quer dizer, todos, menos um casal que parecia brigar em um canto meio que escondido. Lilly Evans, uma moça bonita de dezesseis anos, cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes gesticulava para um rapaz alto de cabelos louros brilhantes, ombros largos e dentes brancos, Dawson McIrish.

Seu relacionamento sempre fora problemático, mas durara quase dois anos. Ela era da Grifinória e ele, da Corvinal, além de ser um ano mais velho.

A briga em si não tinha nenhuma fundamento. Não era realmente nada demais, só mais uma pirraça boba do rapaz. Ele deixava Lilly irritada por vezes, com suas implicâncias com coisas bobas, como o fato de que, agora eu fazia parte do time de Quadribol, achava errado ela andar com suas amigas porque elas eram amigas do James Potter.

De longe, duas meninas observavam-na pacientemente, lado a lado. A da esquerda, Mabel Willows, era alta, esbelta e tinha longos cabelos castanhos. A outra, Skye Morrison, era mais baixa, tinha cabelos louros repicados e usava óculos. As duas observavam a amiga, apreensivas, sempre, quando se tratando de Dawson, esperando o pior.

Mais dois minutos e a ruiva deu um tapa no rosto do jovem homem e saiu correndo em direção às amigas. O rapaz, de longe, observava calmamente para logo de dirigir ao seu vagão no trem.

'Tá tudo bem, Lil?' perguntou Skye, com um olhar de ternura por trás dos óculos.

Evans suspirou e acenou que sim. Não queria mais falar sobre isso.

'Agora o que eu quero é voltar pra casa e esquecer do fato de eu ter perdido dois anos da minha vida com esse boçal...'

'É assim que fala, garota! Girl Power!' disse Mabel, que era a mais hippis das três. Ela tinha sangue trouxa e vivia andando com os cabelos estilo Janis Joplin e tocando músicas sobre paz, amor e drogas com seu violão completamente estuporado devido ao uso contínuo.

Skye e Lilly riram e as três foram andando abraçadas até o trem.

'O problema não é você, sou eu. Me desculpe, Tammy, mas eu não posso continuar com isso...' com uma fungada final era o fim do relacionamento de três semanas de Sirius Black e a quintanista Tamara Windsor.

'Tudo bem, mas eu vou sentir sua-'

'Não.' e pôs o indicador nos lábios da menina. 'Dói demais. Adeus...' e saiu andando, sem olhar para trás.

Assim que chegou ao seu destino, encarou os amigos com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

'A operação foi um sucesso... Sem mortos ou feridos e o prognóstico é liberdade total nas férias... Muito obrigado.'

Remus, James e Peter se entreolharam. James sorriu igualmente sacana para o melhor amigo, Remus deu-lhe um olhar de reprovação e Peter não tinha entendido nada, então olhou para os sapatos.

'Como você aguentou três semanas de Windsor? Ele é muito chata!' disse James.

'Não fale assim, Prongs, coitada da garota, ele só tem quinze anos...'

'Não, Mooney, ela era chata mesmo...' disse Sirius. 'E além do mais, eu não quero mais pirralhas, elas são fáceis demais...'

'Sirius, já temos o James que não consegue a garota que quer, agora você também? Ai, ai...'

Os Marotos foram rindo e conversando até o trem. Iam se divertir bastante nas férias.

Julho. Agosto. 1o. de Setembro. Para alguns, o início de uma jornada mágica, mas para os nosso herois, seria o fim da segurança, das provas e dos treinamentos mágicos. O último ano. O último e temido ano. Com os NEWT e tudo mais, era difícil de concentrar em algo mais, mas para alguns seria um ano de festas e festas e mais festas. (a.k.a. Os Marotos)

O trem não havia partido ainda e os colegas ainda se encontravam.

'Ei! Black, Potter!' gritou uma hippie, longe.

'Mabel! Como foram as férias?' perguntou James.

'Muito boas, obrigada... E as de vocês?'

Responderam que não. O tédio basicamente reinou na casa Potter, mesmo com todos os Marotos reunidos. Eles tentaram dar voltas, andar e conhecer garotas, mas aparentemente nada dava certo, além de Peter ter estado estranhamente distante por todo o tempo que passaram juntos.

Os três entraram no trem para procurar uma cabine. Acharam Skye sentada sozinha, lendo, em uma cabine vazia e se juntaram à ela. Os quatro conversaram sobre as férias, mas o assunto principal ainda era o término do namoro de Lilly e Dawson. Ela e Remus eram monitores, portanto não podiam se juntar aos amigos e Peter estava Merlin-sabe-onde e ninguém realmente ligava para a localizção exata dele.

A máquina partiu e naquele momento o futuro deles começava.

Depois de horas de viagem de "catching-up", chegaram à Estação de Trem de Hogsmeade. Hagrid esperava as crianças ao longe e os mais velhor já se dirigiam às carruagens dos Testrálios.

'Ei!' Remus chamou os amigos. Mabel, James, Sirius e Skye se viraram para falar com o colega.

Lilly não podia se juntar a eles porque ela tinha que guiar os novinhos, já que era a Monitora Chefe.

Depois de uma relativamente longa viagem de carruagem - acompanhada por barrancos, bichos noturnos voando e um escuro absoluto pelas partes mais silvestres do caminho - o Castelo de Hogwarts surgiu retumbante à sua frente. Grande e pomposo, parecia uma obra de arte. Gótico e completamente aceso por dentro, parecia algo saído de um conto de fadas. E era lá que todos passariam os próximos duzentos dias juntos.

Com suas vestimentas e com seus estômagos roncando, os jovens segundanistas até os "ultimanistas" assitiram à escolha das casas e, depois de ouvir o incrível discurso do mais incrível ainda diretor Dumbledore, todos caíram dentro da comida como se fosse seu último dia na Terra.

Depois, se dirigiram às suas repectivas casas, tomando cuidado com as escadas e com os quadros e sempre comprimentando os fantasmas. Já era tarde e, com os estômagos cheios, todos dormiram com sorrisos em seus rostos, sem querer imaginar como seria seu ano.

to be continued

n/a.::: Olá! Se você lia essa fic antes de eu apagar, descuuulpa, mas é que ela parou de fazer sentido pra mim e eu tive que deletar, mas eu prometo que com essa vai ser diferente. Vou tentar criar algo coerente e divertido, bem estilo Douglas Adams, mas com a habilidade de descrição à la Tolkien, he, he. Não esqueçam do "Sarcasmo Hornby", né?

Anyway, se você, meu caro(a) leitor(a) tiver algum comentário, crítica, xingamento ou opção d, é só comentar que eu farei o que for possível para consertar, tá?

E só para conhecimento geral, o nome do capítulo é um trecho da música "Going Away to College", do blink-182, que é a minha banda favorita. E o título da fanfiction é um trecho do refrão de "Wendy Clear", da mesma banda. E não tentem ente der a relação do título com o resto da história, provavelmente não vai haver nenhuma, he, he.

E não mandem sugestões de músicas para títulos ou capítulos song a não ser que sejam blink (pode ser outra coisa, mas bandas como Jonas Brothers e Tokio Hotel eu NÃO ACEITO!)

Obrigada.

May the Force be with you.

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

"**I'd play with fire to break the ice**"

2# - "I bet you're sad, this is the best time we ever had"

Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac.

A aula se arrastava e cada minuto parecia um ano.

Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac.

Cada segundo era interminável e cada frase que McGonagall pronunciava parecia interminável. O verão ainda não havia acabado e o calor era estranhamente insuportável. Lilly tentava prestar atenção, mas era impossível. O calor era tanto que nem em seus próprios pensamentos ela conseguia se concentrar.

Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac.

Mabel estava quase dormindo. Seus olhos se fechavam e tudo parecia andar tão vagarosamente que era como se o tempo estivesse parando.

Ela sentia o suor deslizando pela sua nuca e também pela sua testa. Limpou com as vestes e voltou a fechar os olhos.

Nada era mais tedioso que a primeira aula com McGonagall no segundo dia de aula e ela falando e falando e falando e falando sobre os NEWT e sobre os empregos e sobre a "vida depois de Hogwarts" e sobre o Voldemort. Mabel quase bocejou, mas não queria que a professora notasse.

Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac.

Remus e Skye estavam sentados lado a lado jogando "tic tac toe", já que nada no discurso da professora parecia merecedor de atenção. Eles sempre foram muito amigos e, quando o tédio chegava, arranjavam alguma forma pacata e silenciosa de abrandá-lo.

Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac.

James e Sirius, sentados atrás de Lilly e Mabel, encaravam a professora com um fingido interesse, na verdade estavam voando cada um em seus próprios pensamentos.

"Será que a Lilly está prestanto atenção na aula? Eu gostaria de saber se ela está pensando em mim... Com certeza.. Éeeee..."

"Por quê a Willows está suando tanto? Aposto que ela sente o calor da minha presença. Sim, Mabe, eu sei que você me quer, mas eu sou um homem livre... Não! Não insista, eu sou como um canário, tenho uma bela voz e uma beleza atemporal, mas nunca pode me prender, é errado. Tenho que ser livre... Não chore, venha cá..."

O ponteiro bateu no nove, sinal de que era o fim da aula. Os alunos sonolentos e calorentos recolheram suas folhas e seus currículos e se dirigiram preguiçosamente até a saída.

'Merlin, que aula chata!' disse Mabel, ao chegar longe o bastante para que McGonagall não ouvisse.

'É. Foi mesmo um saco. Como pode, né? Esse calor, que horrível!' Lilly exclamou, se abanando com o currículo.

James e Sirius chegaram perto delas. Ambos com a pele brilhando e os cabelos negros molhados e grudados (de um forma bem sexy) em suas testas.

'E aí? Alguém sabe sobre o que ela estava falando?' Skye e Remus se aproximaram também.

'Não.' foi a resposta de todos.

'Legal.'

Era horário de almoço, então todos os aprendizes de bruxo (menos a Sabrina) foram andando até o Grande Salão.

Lá estava bem fresco, quase como se tivesse ligado um A/C, o que deixou todos muito mais felizes.

'Graças aos deuses!' Mabel exclamou, chamando a atenção de vários rapazes enquanto girava sua saia em uma dancinha de felicidade, mostrando suas belas pernas.

Lilly e Skye riram - estavam acostumadas com as atitudes doidas da amiga. James se juntou a ela, dançando de felicidade e os dois foram saltitando para a mesa.

Meia hora já havia se passado e o almoço estava delicioso. Todos conversavam e riam, aproveitando a temperatura amena da sala. Dumbledore subiu no palanque e pediu licença. O silêncio se instalou.

'Caros alunos, devo informar-lhes que essa temperatura não é normal e estamos procurando maneiras de solucionar esse problema. Não se preocupem, em suas próximas aulas, tudo já terá sido resolvido.'

O Salão bateu palmas em alegria.

Na mesa da Grifinória, Mabel ficou meio triste.

'O que foi?' perguntou Skye.

'Ah, é que hoje tem aquele lance de Quadribol e aqueles garotos gatinhos suados ficam uma gracinha..' sorriu.

'Verdaaaaade, eu quase me esqueci. Ah, vai ser um saco. Eu sinto falta do meu time... ' disse James, fingindo chorar.

Ele era o Capitão, portanto tinha que fazer os testes e escolher o novo time e isso o deixava apreensivo, já que seu time tinha que ser O melhor porque a Grifinória NUNCA perde. E ele pretendia continuar com essa tradição já que era o melhor apanhador de Hogwarts desde que começara, no segundo ano.

'Tem muita gente na lista dos testes, Jay?' perguntou Skye.

'Tem, a maioria garotas... Eu odeio isso. Ano passado também foi assim, mas a maioria das garotas só queria dar em cima de mim... Mas aí apareceu a Felicity Spellman e eu fiquei feliz.'

O grupo levantou uma sobrancelha.

'O quê? Ela é a melhor goleira do mundo! E é do sexto ano! Quer dizer que eu vou poder doar a minha capitania a alguém de confiança ano que vem...' e assim ele terminou seu discurso.

'Eu nunca vi essa garota Spellman... Tem certeza que esse é o nome dela?' disse Lilly.

James riu e acenou. 'Está com ciúmes, Evans?'

Lilly bufou e voltou a comer sua salada.

Mabel sorriu.

'Ela é gata. Se eu fosse você, Jay, já teria pegado ela há tempos...'

'Legal, Mabe... Bom saber...'

Sirius, Skye e Remus olharam estranho pra ela.

'O quê? Ela É gata! Puxa...'

Mais tarde naquele dia...

Local: campo de Quadribol.

James e Felicity Spellman, uma garota de 16 anos, altura normal, cabelos cacheados e cor-de-cobre e olhos muito, muito azuis. Ela usava o uniforme do time e posava pomposa ao lado do capitão segurando sua bela vassoura personalizada.

Os Marotos, Lilly, Skye e Mabel estavam sentados em bancos perto do vestiário, para ter uma visão legal dos "carinhas que estavam tentando, mas talvez não conseguindo entrar para o Brilhante Time da Grande Grifinória", como James os chamava. Ele precisava de dois batedores e três artilheiros.

O começo foi deprimente. Um bando de tietes e pirralhos inúteis. O capitão pediu um intervalo.

Ele foi se juntar aos colegas. Acompanhado de sua fiel escudeira.

'Eu acho que seremos só nós dois esse ano, Fel.'

'Não diga isso, Capitão. Vamos achar alguém útil... Eu juro!'

Ele sorriu. 'Obrigado.'

Pararam pra beber água e conversar um pouco. Lilly ficou impressionada com Felicity. Ela era muito inteligente e simpática. Mas um sentimento de antipatia pela garota crescia dentro dela. Ela recusava a hipótese do ciúme, não era nada. Só uma impressão errada.

Os dois voltaram. Passaram-se mais duas horas e o time finalmente estava escolhido. James preparou o papel e, logo depois do jantar prendeu-o no quadro de avisos da Sala Comunal.

O papel dizia:

**O Brilhante Time da Grande Grifinória**

**Capitão**: James Potter (7º ano)

**Goleira**: Felicity Spellman (6º ano)

**Artilheiros**: Jakob McHamm (5º ano)

Minnie Jones (6º ano)

Joseph Glindatsi (6º ano)

**Batedores**: Kendra Phillips (6º ano)

Frederick Krasinski (4º ano)

Os escolhidos comemoraram e os que não passaram ficaram tristes, mas logo todos se calaram com um grito de James.

'AÍ GALERINHA! Pirralhos e pirralhas escolhidos, parabéns e, não achem que a partir de agora vai ser fácil, porque NÃO VAI! Treinamos duas vezes por semana todas as semanas, menos no Natal… Por razões óbvias… De qualquer modo, quero todos em forma e ninguém atrasado ou faltando, senão serão cortados do time. Está claro?' desceu de seu palanque de mentirinha e subiu.

No dia seguinte, todos os times de Quadribol já estavam formados e os jogos do Campionato foram marcados. O primeiro era em três semanas. Grifinória e Corvinal. Um dos mais aclamados clássicos. De Hogwarts, pelo menos.

'Tenso.' Disse Mabel, olhando para a lista de jogos do campionato.

'Que foi?' perguntou Skye.

'Corvinal… Hm… Lilly, você está melhor? Quero dizer, com todo aquele lance de você ter terminado com-'

'Eu estou bem… Não diga o nome dele.. Não quero saber…' disse ela.

As amigas deram de ombros.

'Bem, você está certa… Se eu fosse você, estaria mais preocupada com aquela Felicity Spellman… Ela é gatinha.' Disse Mabel, rindo.

'Ah, cala a boca.' Lilly se afastou, deixando duas amigas rindo atrás dela.

x x x x x x

[cabeça da Lilly]

Mas que diabos! Eu não sinto e nunca sentirei nada pelo Potter. Ele é um chato! Principalmente sentir ciúmes daquele Spellman… O quê ela tem de tão especial? Talvez ela seja bonita, mas eu também sou. E a Mabel é, pelo menos, vinte vezes mais bonita que ela… E a Skye também é linda! A Spellman é inteligente? Ótimo, mas eu sou muito mais inteligente que ela, além de ela ser uma pirralha… Mas isso não tem nada a ver com o que elas disseram.. Nãaao… Nada disso. O Potter é um metido, isso sim. Oras..

De qualquer forma, só o fato de eu estar me preocupando com isso parece pedante. É melhor eu parar. DROGA! Porcaria de Potter!

Com aqueles óculos gracinha… NÃO! PARA! Nada disso… Ele é esquisito. É.

[/cabeça da Lilly]

x x x x x x

O frio começava a chegar à medida que o outono se aproximava. Era hora do almoço naquele domingo fresco. Domingo era um dia triste. Nada acontecia no domingo.

'Odeio domingo!' disse James, servindo-se de batatas. 'Nada acontece no domingo!'

'O almoço é sempre bom…' disse Peter, com a boca cheia de alguma coisa esquisita e irreconhecível.

'Eca, Wormtail! Seus pais não te deram educação não?' reclamou James, que já acordara de TPM. Agora ele deixava aflorar sua educação tipicamente inglesa/extremamente rigorosa.

'Larga de ser fresco, Bambi.. Passa a batata, vai!' disse Sirius, sentado do lado do amigo. Remus só ria vendo os três discutindo.

Mabel, Skye e Lilly logo chegaram. Elas estavam com a aparência leve e desempedida. Os garotos acharam aquilo muito estranho.

'Qual é o motivo da alegria toda?' perguntou Sirius, dando um sorriso daqueles de canto de lábio, que deixam qualquer garota derretida (*em off* pensa no Freddie de Skins… pensou? É aquilo!).

'Bem, meu caro Black' disse Mabel, sentando-se ao lado dele 'É que nós, meninas do último ano, conseguimos convencer a Minnie a fazer um baile!'

'Um baile?' indagou Remus.

'É. Uma baile de inverno. Vai ser no dia antes das férias de inverno começarem.. E é black tie.' Disse Skye, sorrindo, pegando sua comida.

Depois que a notícia da festa se espalhou, havia vários tipos de reações: meninas preocupadas com vestidos, meninos de saco cheio e meninos como James e Sirius, animados com a possibilidade de ter todas as meninas em um só salão, o que os pouparia dos trabalho de ir atrás delas.

No salão comunal, depois do almoço, estava o maior alvoroço.

'Sério. O que eu vou vestir? Quem eu vou chamar pra ir comigo? Ain…' dizia Mabel, andando de um lado para o outro, apressada.

'Calma. É em dezembro..' disse Skye, a razão.

Lily entrou. Ela tinha ficado pra trás, já que demorava muito a comer e os amigos queriam curtir a inutilidade do domingo sentados em cadeiras confortáveis. Ela estava meio abalada.

Sentou-se no sofá, ao lado de James, que tirou os olhos da sua revista para encarar a menina.

'Que foi?'

Ela deu de ombros. Bufou. Deu ombros de novo. Escorregou pelo sofá, se afundando no mar vemelho de tecido.

Agora todos estavam preocupados com ela. Até Felicty Spellman, que tinha meio que se tornado membro honorária da "gangue".

'Fala. Agora.' Disse Mabel, sacudindo a amiga.

'Tá… O… O… Dawson.. Veio e falou essas coisas lindas e eu.. Não sei.. O que fazer…'

'É bem simples..' disse James 'Não faça nada. Ele é o inimigo, Lils! Tá doida? Perdeu o juízo?'

'Potter, você é um grosso!' depois disso, a ruiva saiu correndo pelas escadas, seguida pelas amigas.

'Sim, Prongs.. É exatamente desta forma que você vai conseguir ficar com a Evans..' ironizou Sirius, olhando para as unhas.

Remus riu e James olhou raivoso para eles. Ele voltou a ler e ignorou os amigos pelo resto da noite. Não podia fazer nada se realmente acreditava que namorar for a da casa era um sacrilégio. Principalmente se tratando de jogadores de Quadribol.

…

'O Potter é um babaca mesmo, né?'

'É, Lils, o Jay é um babaca, mas fez você esquecer do lance do Dawson rapidinho, né?' disse Mabel, sorrindo para a amiga.

Lilly arregalou os olhos. Riu.

'Ha. Você é doida. Eu não esqueci do lance do Dawson, só.. adiei um pouquinho. Oras…'

'Bem… Mas o James tá certo, Lilly.. É meio que errado sair com o Dawson agooora. Logo antes do campeonato de Quadribol.. Além do mais, a gente conhece a figura, Lils.. Ele pode estar te usando pra irrita o James. Ele sabe que o James adora você E ama Quadribol.'

Lilly pensou por um tempo.

'O Potter não me adora.. Ele adora me irritar, isso sim..'

Mabel começou a rir descontroladamente. 'Você. Fez. De novo! Hhahahahahahaha!'

Skye e Lilly tacaram almofadas nela e o "lance do Dawson" foi logo esquecido. Uma guerra de travesseiros começou.

x x x x x x

Mais tarde naquela noite, eram quase dez e meia, Lilly desceu para beber água. Ela olhou e encontrou James e Felicity conversando animadamente sobre Quadribol no sofá. Eles estavam perigosamente próximos e Felicity estava especialmente atraente naquela noite.

'Aquilo foi muito bom! Hahahaha.' James disse, rindo. A garota ao seu lado também ria muito e de vez em quando apoiava a mão em seu braço.

Lilly pigarreou. Ela andou pesadamente e pegou seu copo d'água e sentou ao lado deles.

'Sobre o quê estamos conversando?' disse ela, num tom de voz meio alto.

Eles a encararam. James com surpresa e um sorriso no canto do lábio e Felicity com surpresa e meio que desdém.

'Quadribol.. A partida de ontem.' Explicou James.

'Ah, sim… Bem, hm.. Eu não li sobre isso, então..' ela ajeitou os longos cabelo ruivos. 'Ah! Potter eu, hm.. Decidi ouvir você!' e sorriu. 'Vou ignorar o Dawson.'

James virou completamente de costas para Felicity, que fechou a cara.

'Jura? P-por quê?'

Lilly continuou sorrindo, ainda mais quando viu a expressão no rosto da outra menina.

'Bem, não seria certo namorar o cara do outro time não é? É errado fazer isso com o meu querido time de Quadribol da Grifinória.'

'Querido? Lilly, você nem deve saber o que o artilheiro faz.' Disse Spellman, com um tom desdenhoso na voz.

'Sei sim, tá? E isso é irrelevante.. Porque.. hmm..'

'Porque a Lilly sabe que o jogador mais importante é o apanhador, não é?' disse James, encarando Felicity significavelmente.

'Claro! Ele dá cinquenta pontos pro time! É muito, muito importante!'


	3. Chapter 3

"**I'd play with fire to break the ice**"

3# - "Are we moving on?"

'Cento e cinquenta pontos… Na verdade…' corrigiu James. Lilly ficou vermelha. Felicity riu.

'Aaah.. Desculpa.. É que.. Hm..'

'Tudo bem..' ele coçou a nuca. 'Bem, eu vou falar com os caras. Té mais, Felicity' 'Okay. Tchauzinho, Jay.' Ele disse.

'Tchau, Evans…' e subiu.

Felicity esperou um segundo para ver se ele tinha realmente subido. Ao ouvir a porta do dormitório se fechando, ela virou-se para a ruiva ao seu lado.

'Sério? É assim que você espera conquistar o James? Sem nem saber um pouquinho sobre uma das coisas que ele mais gosta?' e riu novamente. Lilly reparou que aquele atitude que previamente notara, feliz, inteligente e simpática, era meramente um teatro para conquistar as pessoas a sua volta.

'Eu não quero conquistar ninguém, sua falsa!' exclamou Lilly, levantando-se. Já não aguentava ficar na mesma sala que aquela maluca. 'E você? Toda fofinha… Pelas barbas de Merlin! Isso é tudo fingimento, não é? Você devia estar na Sonserina…'

Felicity fitou-a com ódio no olhar. Lilly tinha um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto.

'Você ainda vai se ver comigo, Evans.. E o Potter vai acabar esquecendo de você… Além de dar trabalho e ser exigente, é completamente ignorante com relação à coisas que não estejam em livros..' jogou os cabelos para trás e subiu, deixando uma Lilly furiosa para trás.

'Oras.. Essa pirralha…' e subiu para seu dormitório também.

XXXXXXXXX

Semanas passaram-se e a temporada de Quadribol havia começado. E o jogo contra a Corvinal tinha sido um sucesso! Grifinória venceu por 90 pontos, quando James capturou o pomo aos 35 minutos de jogo. Dawson McIrish ficou muito raivoso e tentou socar James no final do jogo. O que lhe rendeu duas semanas de suspensão das aulas e ia ficar sem jogar no jogo contra a Lufa-lufa. E rendeu a James um nariz quebrado, sangrento e um sorriso maroto e largo.

Ele passou por Lilly no caminho à enfermaria e sussurrou no ouvido dela. 'Eu falei que ele era um babaca…'

Ela ficou toda arrepiada. Vendo-o desaparecer na multidão, Lilly pensou. Pensou e pensou. Decidiu esquecer. Enquanto andava sozinha para o Salão Comunal, Dawson a alcançou. Ele ainda tinha a cara-de-pau de falar com ela, mesmo depois de tudo.

'E aí, gata? Pensou sobre a nossa conversinha?'

Ela riu.

'Claro. Que não! Eu não quero nada com você, McIrish!' ela disse, rispidamente. 'Eu sabia que você era um babaca, mas agir daquela forma no final de um jogo? Socar o capitão do outro time? Isso é baixo demais! Até para você!'

'Eu achei que você odiasse o Potter…'

'Bem, eu acho que há pessoas mais odiáveis no mundo, não é?' deu um sorrisinho. 'Eu sei de uma coisa, o Potter, por mais irresponsável e idiota que seja, jamais teria uma atitude tão anti-esportiva! Nós dois somos passado! E adivinha? Não dá pra voltar no tempo! Adeus, seu boçal!'

E saiu andando, deixando um atônito Dawson para trás.

Ela ia entrar no Salão, mas viu James vindo em sua direção. Ele tinha um curativo no rosto que o deixava parecido com Hannibal Lecter.

'Você está ridículo!' ela riu.

'É, mas ridículo é o novo look da vitória!' ele sorriu para ela.

'Claro, perdoe-me, sr. Vogue Italiana.'

James deu a língua e estendeu o braço.

'Mesmo depois dessa, quer me acompanhar nas festividades, srta. Evans?'

Lilly olhou desconfiada para ele. Decidiu desistir de odiá-lo tanto, já que ele estava sendo tão simpático.

'Claro, sr. Potter. Por quê não?'

Eles entraram no Salão e James foi instantaneamente ovacionado por todos. Os grifinórios os puxaram e o levantaram ao ar. 'Potter! Potter! Potter!' Lilly foi deixada de lado, mas sorriu. Era um sentimento novo, quentinho. Era… confortável.

'Ganhamos! YEEEAAAH!' exclamou Mabel, abraçando a amiga, que levou um susto.

'Mabel! Não me assusta assim!'

'É, Mabe… A Lils estava daydreaming com o Potter, deixa ela em paz.'

'Estava nada! Para com isso!' Lilly ficou vermelha. 'E não pense que eu não reparei na sua, digamos, proximidade com o Remus no jogo, tá? Eu vi tudinho, dona Skye.' Foi a vez de Skye ficar vermelha. Mabel riu.

'É verdade! Hhahahah!'

'Corta isso, sra. Tenho-Um-Tombo-Não-Tão-Secreto-No-Black! A gente sabe bem qual é a sua, então abaixa a bola, tá?' Mabel arregalou os olhos.

'Que tal a gente esquecer dos Marotos?' riu ela. 'Todos eles.. Mesmo os morenos.. musculosos.. perfeitos.. Cof cof.. Quer dizer, mesmo os metidos, idiotas e grotescos..'

Lilly e Skye gargalharam muito depois disso. Sirius e Remus chegaram, assustando-as.

'Qual é a piada?' disse Sirius, por trás de Mabel, que pulou ao sentir o calor da voz dele em sua nuca.

'N-nenhuma.. Black. Hm.. Nada. Nada! Esquece!'

'Tá bom, calma..'

'Tá parecendo a Lilly, Mabel..' disse Remus, sorrindo. Ele recebeu um olhar de indignação tanto de Mabel quanto de Lilly. 'Desculpa, não falei nada!'

'Elas estão de TPM, Remus, relaxa…' disse Skye, levando dois tapas na cabeça.

'Então, galerinha.. Que festa, hein?' disse James, abraçando Lilly pelos ombros, causando olhares impressionados/assustados, esperando a reação da ruiva que surtaria de raiva a qualquer momento. Só que ela não surtou. Ela permaneceu no mesmo lugar, com os ombros sendo abraçados pelo rapaz.

'Baita festa.. Realmente.. Nem comida tem, mas a gente esquece..'

'Ok.. Isso é perturbador demais. Eu preciso de água..' Sirius saiu andando, causando risos em Mabel, Skye e Remus. Lilly e James ficaram sem entender nada.

'WTF? Qual é o problema desse cara agora?'

'Hm.. Prongs.. É… Hehe.. Esquece. Vem!' Remus puxou o amigo pelo braço e eles foram checar Sirius. Deixaram para trás três meninas atônitas. Duas delas, ainda risonhas.

…

'Qual foi, Moony?'

'Não me venha com essa! Você estava abraçando a Lilly!' ele disse.

'Prongs, o quê diabos você está escondendo da gente?' disse Sirius, alterado. 'E olha que eu uso Crucius em você, hein.'

'Calma, galerinha.. Não precisa ir pegando a varinha, não..' James sorriu marotamente. 'Eu e Lilly estamos… nos entendendo…'

Depois de olhar a cara de "what the h..?" dos amigos, resolveu continuar.

'Tá, ela percebeu que estava sendo muito insensata todos esses anos e notou o quão incrível e maravilhoso eu realmente sou.'

'Isso quer dizer que…?'

'Sim, Remus.. Eu baixei a bola perto dela.. Nada de sr. Metido-Potter..' e deu um sorriso "tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes-branquinhos"

Os outros dois começaram a gargalhar. Sirius ria tão alto que parecia um cachorro latindo. Remus ria muito, parecia um lobo contorcido.

'Hahahah… Seu… HAHAHAH.. Vendido!' gargalho Sirius.

James bufou e bagunçou os cabelos. Enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou o pomo de ouro da partida de Quadribol. Remus parou de rir, secou os olhos e encarou o rapaz.

'Você roubou outro pomo, Prongs? Esse pessoal não nota os pomos em falta?'

'Pra sua informação, eu afanei, não roubei.. São coisas diferentes.. E, além do mais, ninguém negaria um pominho pequenininho ao melhor apanhador a jamais pisar nos terrenos dessa escola, certo?' e sorriu, novamente. Sirius revirou os olhos.

'Quadribol é tão idiota.. Qual foi? São pessoas retardatárias montadas em vassouras, voando atrás de bolas! E tem um, em especial, cujo trabalho é meramente voar atrás de uma bola minúscula com asas! E também tem aquela torcida toda. Uma bando de idiotas gritando os nomes dos jogadores como se eles fossem astros do rock ou algo assim…'

'Só diz isso porque não passou nos testes pra batedor no segundo ano.' Riu James. Era vez dele gargalhar, acompanhado de Remus, que só observava a discussão sem dizer nada.

…

'O que foi?' perguntou Lilly.

'Nada. É que você estava AGARRADA COM O JAMES POTTER!'

Lilly olhou para as amigas, incrédula.

'Não estava "agarrada" com ele… Era só uma coisa de.. hm.. amigos. É, amigos. Nós somos amigos…'

Mabel concordou.

'Claro.. Amigos.. Coloridos, certo?'

'Cala a boca, Mabel!' Lilly exclamou, Mabel e Skye choravam de tanto rir. Mas pararam, ao ver uma incrivelmente dada Felicity se aproximar de James. Ela ainda usava as calças apertadas e botas do uniforma de Quadribol, mas trocara a camiseta por uma blusa bem larga e branca, que era meio transparente e deixava quem quisesse ver seu sutiã vermelho. Seus cabelos estavam caídos em um ombro e ela botara um batom também vermelho. Tudo isso criava uma imagem bem sexy para qualquer cara que olhasse para ela. As três amigas ficaram boquiabertas. Lilly fechou o punho. Suas unhas cortavam a sua carne, mas ela não sentia nada, só ódio e raiva daquela pirralha insolente que achava que podia fazer o que achasse bom.

'Filha duma…'

'Lilly? Você tá bem? Sua mão tá sangrando amiga..' disse Skye, agarrando as mãos da ruiva.

'Eu? Tô ótima! Sim.. Uma maravilha.. Ô.. Nem te conto..' disse isso com a voz trêmula. Bufou alto e cruzou todo o salão, passou como um furacão pelos Marotos e subiu para seu dormitório.

Skye e Mabel se entreolharam e se juntaram aos meninos, que conversavam com Felicity. Quer dizer, ouviam ela falar enquanto a encaravam, cada um babando de um jeito.

'He hem..' pigarreou Mabel.

Sirius voltou a si. Remus logo recuperou a consciência e James levou um tapa na testa antes de perceber que elas estavam lá.

'O-oi.. C-conhecem a Felicity?'

'Sim. Olá.' Disse Skye. 'Vocês viram a Lill-?'

'Aaah.. Gente! Esqueça dela.. Ela é doida.. Maluquinha, viu? Hehehe.. Só pensa em estudar, aquela ali. Deve ter ido se afundar nos livros.. Coitada, deve ser tão sem sal.'

'Spellman, não fale assim dela!' James respondeu, raivosamente. 'A Lilly pode não saber nada de Quadribol, mas tirando isso, ela é perfeita, okay?'

Todos olharam em choque para ele. James tinha acabado de fazer uma declaração de amor a plenos pulmões para quem quisesse ouvir. Os amigos sabiam que ele gostava bastante de Lilly, mas no fundo eles ainda achavam que era implicância dele com ela e que não era realmente nada demais. Mas essa frase. Essa curta frase. Quatro verbos, três vírgulas e um ponto no final. Isso mudava tudo. James Potter realmente amava Lilly Evans.

Felicity piscou diversas vezes antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Ela estava em estado de completo choque também e não gostou nada disso.

'E-eu achei…' começou ela, meio que gaguejando 'Achei que você gostasse de mim!'

'O quê? Claro que eu gosto de você, Felicity!' ele ficou espantado. Gostava muito dela. A tratava como uma irmã mais nova. Sempre quisera uma irmã mais nova que nem ela. 'Você é como minha irmãzinha! Além de ser minha colega de time e de casa.'

'NÃO! Esse é o jeito errado! Você tem que gostar de mim porque eu também gosto de você! Do jeito certo! Do jeito bonito! E romântico!' ela já chorava. Nesse momento, uma enorme quantidade de pessoas já parara de festejar para dar uma espiada na situação.

'Calma, você está bem?' perguntou Mabel, preocupada.

'CLARO QUE NÃO, WILLOWS! Como estaria bem? O homem que eu amo gosta de uma ruiva sem sal que nem dá atenção a ele! Isso tudo é um INFERNO!' e saiu correndo para o dormitório.

'É melhor deixarmos ela em paz…' disse Skye quando Mabel fez menção de subir para falar com ela.

….

O dia seguinte foi o que todos chamariam de tenso. Na Grifinória havia essa aura de tensão causada pela briga na festa. E entre a Grifinória e a Corvinal havia outra aura de tensão por causa do ferimento que Dawson causara em James. Ou seja, James estava bem tenso.

Na mesa do café, ninguém se falava. Ao invés do tempo normal, aquele período de paz antes das aulas parecia um pesadelo eterno e os alunos deram graças aos céus quando a sineta tocou e eles puderam ir para suas respectivas aulas.

Lilly, James, Sirius e Remus tinham Poções, já que todos queriam ser aurores quando saíssem de Hogwarts e essa era umas das matérias requeridas no curso de auror. Mabel ainda não tinha certeza do que queria fazer depois da escola, mas com certeza, dizia ela, não teria nada a ver com essa maluquice de enfia ingredientes aleatórios num pote e tentar chegar à cor certa, então ela estava em várias aulas aleatórias, a de depois do café era Adivinhação. Skye, por outro lado, escolhera ser Curandeira. Ela adorava ajudar os outros e sempre achava o trabalho que Madame Pomfrey era maravilhoso. Ela tinha ido para aula de Feitiços.

Prof. Slughorn esperava os alunos sentado em sua cadeira na mesa, no fim da sala. Enquanto eles iam entrando, o professor gordo levantou-se pacientemente e deu uma leve batida no quadro negro com a varinha.

'Bom dia, meus caros pupilos.' Ele disse, sorrindo debaixo do bigode.

'Bom dia!' disse a turma, que era uma mistura de grifinórios e sonserinos.

Na turma, além de James, Remus, Sirius,Lilly e mais alguns grifinórios, estavam Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Rodolfo Lestrange, Severus Snape e mais alguns sonserinos carrancudos, que pareciam metidos com magia negra.

'Hoje faremos uma poção bem útil para o futuro dos senhores e senhoritas. Chama-se Poção Wiggenweld. Devem ter notado que Madame Pomfrey é adepta desta poção na Ala Hospitalar porque, bem, essa poção tem o poder de restaurar forças de quem foi ferido, por exemplo, em um jogo de Quadribol.' Ele disse, para logo depois encarar James, que ainda tinha o curativo no nariz. Slughorn sorriu para ele e continuou. 'No quadro, os senhores encontraram os ingredientes e o modo de preparo. No final da aula, quero que coloquem a poção que tiverem nesses potinhos em suas mesas e coloquem em minha mesa para eu poder avaliar. Comecem!' e bateu as palmas alegremente. Os alunos começaram a cortar os ingredientes e misturar tudo.

'Esmagar a Moly? WTF?' disse Sirius, encarando o quadro, visivelmente frustrado.

Lilly bufou e riu. James já tentava cortar o Ditamno em pedacinhos pequenininhos. Remus já picava a casaca de Wiggentree. A maioria dos alunos estava indo bem, até uma grifinória que tinha cabelos cor-de-mel e olhos caídos, pôs a casca de verme gosmento antes do ditamno e tudo explodiu, deixando-a coberta de gosma verde. Os sonserinos riram com desdém. Prof. Slughorn foi rapidinho para limpá-la.

Mas esse foi o ponto alto da aula. No fim, a poção de Lilly tinha adquirido a cor perfeita de verde. A de Sirius tinha ficado verde muito escura. Remus também deixou a sua verde e a de James tinha ficado num tom mais claro do que o pedido, mas ainda era verde.

Esses tinham sido os dois primeiros tempos. Logo depois, tiveram o almoço, que for a menos tenso devido ao estresse das aulas em si.

O dia correu bem pacificamente, até o jantar. Quando a Felicity (que aparentemente guardava rancor) perseguiu Lilly e atacou-a pelo pescoço. As duas se atracaram no chão loucamente. Felicity puxando os cabelos de Lilly e gritando "ENTÃO RUIVAS SÃO LINDAS? E SE EU ROUBASSE ESSE LINDO CABELO PARA MIM?". Lilly simplesmente gritava e tentava se defender "Sua doida! Sai de cima de miiiim!'

Profa. McGonagall se aproximou com a boca tão apertada que era só uma linha.

'Parem com isso!' ela acenou com a varinha e as duas meninas foram separadas. Felicity ainda parecia muito raivosa e Lilly, descabelada, estava assustada. 'O quê diabos foi isso?' exclamou a professora, estressada.

'Professora, ela me atacou! Tenho testemunhas! Não fiz nada!' tentou explicar Lilly, que tinha marcas vermelhas nos braços e tentava arrumar os cabelos. 'Essa doida me atacou do nada!'

'A Evans é muito espertinha! Tem toooodos aos seus pés, não é?' Felicity tinha um olhar histérico no rosto.

'Minnie, a senhora tem que mandar essa doida pra unidade de tratamento de malucos no St. Mungus! Pelas cuecas de Merlin!' exclamou Mabel.

'Srta. Willows, não há necessidade disso. Mas acho que a Srta. Spellman precisa ter uma conversinha com o Prof. Dumbledore.' Disse McGonagall, esfregando as têmporas. Ela certamente achava que estava muito velha para tomar conta de brigas sem sentido entre meninas histéricas. 'Me acompanhe, srta. Spellman.'

Logo, a professora e a agressora saíram juntas pela porta do Salão Principal.

'Credo, essa garota é doida.' Disse Skye, ajudando Lilly com os cabelos. Estavam quase perfeitamente bons.

'É. Eu que o diga. Nunca confiei nela. Assanhada e maluca, bela combinação.' Lilly, frustrada, sentou-se na mesa depois de mandar a multidão a sua volta catar coquinhos.

'Tá tudo bem?' perguntou James, sentando-se ao seu lado. Ele e os Marotos chegaram no meio na confusão e não pensaram em nada para fazer.

'Claro, Potter. Estou que é uma maravilha!' disse ela, rispidamente, por entre os dentes.

O rapaz fez cara de medo e virou-se para seu prato. Nada mais foi dito naquele jantar.

O dia terminou exatamente do mesmo jeito que havia começado, em silêncio e no meio de uma camada relevante de tensão.

XXXXX

Uma semana depois, aquela confusão com as meninas ainda não havia sido esquecida. O clima estava tão tenso que Mabel, sendo a hippie do grupo, teve que se distânciar para expelir as energias negativas. Era um domingo de sol. Frio, mas sol. Ela caminhava pelos corredores, sozinha, usando sua saia longa, um par de botas de cano médio e um cardigã de lã roxo. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos em uma longa trança e tinha uma flor presa neles.

Ao passar por um corredor particularmente cheio, ela viu o que obviamente não seria bom para sua aura. Sirius falando intimamente com uma sextanista da Lufa-lufa.

Apesar de não admitir, Mabel tinha uma paixonite pelo Maroto desde que se lembrava. Ele foi o primeiro garoto que falara com ela em Hogwarts e for a tão charmoso que deixou essa impressão de Príncipe nela para sempre. Ela sabia perfeitamente que Sirius não namorava sério, que ele gostava de flertar e olhar para meninas. Mas algo nela sentia que ele era perfeito para ela. Era definitivamente amor. Infelizmente, ela não era correspondida.

Uma lágrima caiu de seu olho. Esta foi seguida de várias outras. Logo estava chorando muito. Lamentando as escolhas, o amor, a vida. Correu para o banheiro. Se encarava no espelho autocriticando-se. "Sua idiota! Ele não te merece! Você é burra! Burra! Burra!" socou o espelho com tanta força que o quebrou. Cortara sua mão. Agora, além de suas lágrimas, seu sangue caía na pia. Ela tentou estancar com papel, mas nada. Ouviu a porta abrir. Sirius entrou.

'O que você está fazendo aqui?' era uma pergunta perfeitamente justa, afinal, aquele era o banheiro feminino, não é?

'Hm.. Esse é o banheiro masculino, Willows..' disse ele, rouco. Só o timbre de sua voz já era o bastante para fazer a garota tremer e se arrepiar toda.

'O-o quê?'

Ele deu um sorriso maroto. Mas este logo desmanchou-se ao ver os papéis sujos de sangue na pia.

'O quê houve?' ele perguntou, nervoso.

'N-nada.. Eu.. Quebrei o espelho sem querer e cortei a minha mão, só isso…'

Ele aproximou-se rapidamente dela, pegou sua mão com a mão esquerda (que era duas vezes maior que a da menina). Deu uma boa olhada no ferimento e com a direita pegou a varinha e apontou. Sem dizer nada uma luz saiu da varinha e em menos de um minuto, a mão de Mabel já estava inteira, sem cicatriz para contar história.

'Obrigada...' ela disse, sorrindo fracamente. Eles nunca ficaram tão proximos e ela sentia a respiração dele. Ele tinha hálito de menta. Tinha olhos negros lindos. Os cabelos negros no rosto. Ele era a perfeição em pessoa.

'Disponha.' Ele já havia terminado, mas não parecia ter intenção nenhuma de soltar a mão dela.

Eles estavam realmente próximos. Centímetros de distância.

…

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

"**I'd play with fire to break the ice**"

4# - "I think I'm different, but I'm the same and I'm wrong"

…

Centímetros de distância. Mabel olhava para os olhos dele, hipnotizada. Algo o hipnotizava também. Sirius não parava de olhá-la. Analizava cada centímetro de seu rosto. Suas bochechas, suas sardas, seus olhos, sua boca.

Ele soltou a mão dela, que caiu, pendendo ao lado do corpo da menina. Sirius redirecionou sua mão esquerda para o rosto dela e tocou-o levemente. Guardou a varinha e fez o mesmo com a mão direita. Com a mesma leveza que acariciou o rosto de Mabel, agora ele a puxava paa perto. Cada vez mais perto. Até seus lábios se encontrarem. Um beijo leve.

Mabel apoiou suas mãos na cintura dele, puxando-o para perto de si. O beijo se intensificou. Eles abriram as bocas e o beijo ficava cada vez mais forte. Nenhum dos dois parecia se incomodar que estavam no meio do banheiro masculino ou que suas bocas ficavam incrivelmente vermelhas.

Sirius deslizou suas mãos para as costas dela, cujas mãos tinham ido para os cabelos dele, segurando-os com força. Ele percorria os dedos levemente por toda superfície das costas dela. Sem pressa.

Depois do que pareceram décadas, eles se separaram, ofegantes. Ficaram se encarando. Sem dizer nada, Sirius aproximou-se novamente. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e saiu.

Mabel ficou encarando a porta. Ela pôs os dedos no lugar onde ele a hava beijado. Sentia uma mistura de felicidade e nervosismo. A forma como ele havia cuidado dela e como ele a havia beijado. Não era o Sirius que conhecia. Mas ele ter ido embora, sem mais nem menos, era exatamente o Sirius que conhecia. Isso a assustava.

Ela saiu correndo pelo corredor. Tentou procurá-lo, mas não o via em lugar algum. Resolveu voltar para o Salão Comunal, onde suas amigas estavam fazendo os deveres.

'Olá, resolveu se juntar a nós?' disse Skye, sorrindo amigavelmente.

Mabel deu de ombros e sentou-se ao lado de Lilly.

'Tudo bem com você?' perguntou ela.

'Tá.. tudo…' respondeu Mabel num suspiro.

Remus passou por trás delas, carregando três livros.

'Remus!' ela disse.

O rapaz levou um susto e deixou os livros caírem no chão.

'Que susto, Mabes! Credo…'

'Desculpa.. Hm.. Posso falar com você rapidinho?' enquanto ela dizia isso, as outras duas entreolharam-se como se suspeitassem que alguma coisa.

'Claro. Me acomapanha à biblioteca? Eu e James vamos fazer um trabalho e ele já está lá.'

'Sim. Vamos!' eles saíram pela porta, deixando para trás uma Lilly e uma Skye incrivelmente desconfiadas. Elas resolveram deixar os deveres para depois (estavam quase terminados) e ir seguí-los.

Andavam displicentemente perto o bastante para poderem ouvir mas longe o bastante para não serem vistas.

'Então, o que foi?' perguntou Remus, calmamente.

'É que.. Hm.. Sabe o Sirius?'

Remus ponderou. 'Acho que sei, sim.. Hm.. É, acho que conheço de vista.' Disse ele, rindo.

'É sério, Lupin!'

'Tá, foi mal. O que tem ele?'

'Então…' e foi narrando tudo que aconteceu no banheiro. Tanto Remus quanto as duas meninas que os seguiam ficaram boquiabertos e pararam de andar.

'Ele fez isso? Jura? O Sirius Black? Padfoot? Don Juan da escola? Casanova do século 20?'

Sorrindo, Mabel acentiu.

'Não creio. Impossível!'

Skye e Lilly, logo atrás, estavam estupefatas. Elas não conseguiam imaginar um cenário onde Sirius fosse gentil, galanteador e romântico, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

'É impossível! Não! Não dá..' murmurava Skye. Lilly riu da amiga, mas concordou.

'Então.. O quê eu faço?' perguntou Mabel a Remus. As meninas voltaram a escutar.

'Bem.. Que tal falar com ele?'

'Mas ele saiu! O que isso quer dizer?'

'Não sei. Eu nunca beijei o Sirius no banheiro..' riu o garoto, levando um tapa na cabeça. 'Desculpa.. Olha, por que você não pergunta ao James? Talvez ele saiba..'

…

Na biblioteca, James estava completamente concentrado no seu livro que nem reparou quando os amigos entraram e lhe surpreenderam.

'Potter!' exclamou Mabel, batendo a mão na mesa.

'Pelas cuecas de Merlin! Tá doida!' ele pulara da cadeira de susto e caíra no chão. Com os óculos pendurados pelas orelha ele tentava se levantar. 'Quê foi? Não tá vendo que euestou ocupado, Mabes?'

'Sim, mas eu preciso da sua ajuda.' Com Remus ao seu lado, ela narrou toda a história de novo. James parecia absorto nas palavras da menina, mas quando ela terminou, ele gargalhou alto.

'Tá brincando né? O Padfoot? Hahahahahaha!' recebeu um soco no braço antes de parar. 'Desculpa. Sei lá, cara.. Isso nunca aconteceu antes com ele.. Nem comigo. Então não posso ajudar.'

'Qual fooooi? Achei que fosse esperto!'

'Eu sou, mas o Sirius que é o pegador do grupo, não eu. Eu sou o apanhador.. He. Piada.' Remus, Mabel, até Lilly e Skye bateram na testa dele. Depois que as meninas explicaram o que estavam fazendo ali, os cinco se puseram a pensar numa solução para o dilema de Mabel.

'Olha.. Por mais que eu ache maravilhosa a ideia do Padfoot com uma namorada.. Temos um trabalho para fazer..' disse James, voltando ao seu livro, depois de dez minutos olhando para o nada e "pensando".

'Ele tem razão.. Foi mal aí, Mabes.'

Ela bufou. 'Tanto faz..'

Foi quando Sirius entrou. De novo.

'E aí?' ele sorria, mas parou quando viu Mabel. Ela levantou-se e puxou-o pelo braço para entre as estantes.

Andaram em silêncio até chegarem ao final da biblioteca. Um lugar vazio, não tinha nenhuma viv'alma lá. Nem morta, na verdade.

'Então. Qual é a sua?' ela perguntou, rispidamente.

'Que foi?'

' "Que foi?" O que diabos você tem dentro dessa sua cabecinha? Gosma?' perguntou mais uma vez, agora estava zangada.

'Ah.. Bem..'

'Ah, bem não resolve nada, Black! Você me beijou! Agora me diz, por que?'

'Porque eu quis, ué..'

Mabel estava tão irritada que começou a chorar. De novo.

'Você quis? Você quis? Seu babaca! Idiota!' e começou a bater nele.

'Ai! Para! Tá bom!'

'Sinceramente, eu sempre soube que você era um vagabundo cafajeste, mas nunca tive tanta certeza que você o rei de todos os vagabundos cafajestes!'

'Olha, eu… O quê você quer que eu faça?' agora ele estava realmente amedrontado.

'Eu quero que você ponha dentro desse seu cérebro de minhoca que EU não sou mais uma daquelas garotinhas que vão pra sua listinha idiota, tá? EU sou uma garota de respeito e não vou me deixar ser usada desta forma! Entendeu?'

'Uhum.. Desculpa..'

Ela se afastou, ainda chorando, e saiu correndo.

…

Era noite de Lua Cheia e os rapazes foram encontrar Remus na Casa dos Gritos. James e Sirius caminhavam sorrateiramente debaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade, acompanhados de Peter, que não falava mais de três palavras com eles havia semanas.

'O que houve, Wormtail? Faz tempo que a gente não se vê.' Disse James.

'Ah.. Eu ando ocupado com algumas coisas.' E depois não falaram mais nada.

'O que eu faço sobre esse lance da Mabel, Prongs?'

'Ainda pensando nisso Padfoot? Jaz fazem duas semanas..'

'Desde que ela parou de falar comigo de vez..'

'Aaaaaaah.. Entãou o formidável conquistador Sir Sirius Black foi conquistado por uma hippie? Ha! Genial!' disse James.

'Cala a boca e me ajudar, mongoloide.'

Não conseguiram pensar muito naquela noite porque Remus estava pior do que normalmente. Furioso e incrivelmente insaciável. E a transformação foi mais dolorosa que normalmente. Os amigos não conseguiram olhar para a cara de dor dele. Era a última lua cheia do mês e isso os deixava menos preocupados, porque ele ficaria um longo tempo sem sofrer assim.

Pouco antes do amanhecer, o lobisomem antes conhecido como Remus já estava cansado de espernear e gritar e morder e pular. Ele escolhera um cantinho na Casa e estava lá, encolhido. O cervo e o cão observavam, enquanto que o rato saía debaixo de uma cadeira, onde estava escondido, tremendo. Apesar de já fazer isso a mais de ano, Wormtail ainda ficava com medo do lobisomem. Prongs e Padfoot já tinham se acostumado e até se divertiam às vezes, quando conseguiam ir para a Floresta Proibida e brincavam de pega com o lobo gigante.

Na manhã seguinte, os quatro estavam muito cansados, mas Peter, afirmando que tinha compromissos com um "grupo de estudos" saiu cedo da cama. Remus estava na enfermaria, com seus habituiais cortes e com a o rosto pálido que sempre tinha depois da lua cheia. Madame Pomfrey cuidava bem dele, mas só o tempo curaria as feridas.

Era sábado então eles não tinham aulas. Sendo assim, James e Sirius foram visitar o amigo logo que acordaram. Mas quando chegaram lá, tiveram uma surpresa. Remus jogava xadrez de bruxo animadamente com Skye.

'Haha. Peguei o seu cavalo!' cantarolou a menina.

'Droga..' ele sorriu.

'Bom dia, Moony.. Como está se sentindo?' perguntou James, pegando uam cadeira. Sirius imitou o movimento e também sentou-se.

'Estou bem.. Meu corpo ainda dói, mas estou com a cabeça descansada.. Valeu.. Eu dei muito trabalho ontem?'

'Se deu! Mas foi divertido.. Se bem que o Wormtail ficou morrendo de medo de você…' comentou Sirius, com um sorriso maroto no rosto, que foi logo apagado quando seu olhar encontrou o olhar de desaprovação de Skye.

'Então, Sirius? Já pensou no quê você vai fazer da vida? Porque a Mabel tá lá, às mágoas.' Ela disse, entre os dentes.

Remus e James ficaram duros feito pedra. Prenderam a respiração e encararam o amigo, aflitos.

'Hm…' começou Sirius. 'Eu realmente não sei!'

'Então trate de saber! Isso é errado! Você não pode brincar assim com o coração de uma menina, sabia? É simplesmente errado!'

'Que tal.. hm.. Por que você não convida a Mabel pra ir com você àquele baile lá. Aí, se acontecer alguma.. Se você se divertir ou não.. Bem, aí você pode pensar com mais clareza. Quero dizer, um beijo não deve te guiar.. E sim todo um conjunto de acontecimentos.' Disse Remus, sabiamente. James e Skye concordaram com a cabeça.

'Ótima ideia!' ela disse.'Vai lá, Black! Vai chamá-la pro baile!'

Sirius acentiu e saiu andando. Ele subiu as escadas que levavam ao retrato da Mulher Gorda sem pressa, pensando no que diria e como diria. Ele estava nervoso. Tão nervoso como jamais ficara.

Disse a senha e entrou no Salão Comunal para encontrar Lilly e Mabel sentadas lado a lado, cada uma lendo uma revista.

'Hm. Mabel? Oi.' Disse ele, timidamente.

Ela virou. Seus olhos o fitaram e ela levantou-se.

'O que é?'disse, rispidamente.

'Bem.. Eu gostaria de, por favor, hm.. Bem.. Bom.. Enfim. !' disse Sirius.

'Hein?' ela não entendera nada. 'Repete, por favor?'

'Certo.' Ele começou. Respirou três vezes e foi. 'Você gostaria de me acompanhar no baile?'

Tanto Mabel quanto Lilly arregalaram os olhos.

'No baile? Jura?' perguntou a hippie.

'Aham. Que tal?'

Ela deu a volta no sofá e o encarou firmemente.

'Sim! Eu adoraria!' depois o abraçou pelo pescoço. Atrás deles, Lilly abriu um grande sorriso.

'Vocês fazem um casal realmente gracioso. Bem, vou visitar o Remus.' E saiu, deixando os dois "pombinhos" sozinhos.

'Obrigada, Sirius..' ela deu-lhe um beijo de leve no rosto e subiu para o dormitório. O baile seria em menos de três semanas e todas as meninas estavam atrás de acompanhantes. E de vestidos.

…

Era quarta feira e os alunos já estavam doidos. Por falar em doido, Felicity Spellman foi diagnosticada com Depressão Psicótica, o que significava que ela tinha essas variações tanto de humor quanto de atitude numa velocidade muito rápida e às vezes nem sabia o que estava fazendo. Recebeu permissão da escola para ser tratada no St. Mungus.

Enfim, os alunos estavam estressados, atarefados, animados e tudo mais. Afinal, as féias de Natal se aproximavam e nevara tanto aquele ano que o Campeonato de Quadribol tivera de ser adiado para Fevereiro. O que era bom, já que James precisava de outro goleiro, tão bom quanto Felicity. As meninas estavam muito mais estressadas que o normal, já que elas ficavam mais animadas com com bailes do que meninos. De qualquer forma, uma visita especial a Hogsmeade for a arranjada para que a moças pudesse procurar vestidos.

'Preciso de um vestido maravilhosamente perfeito! Sim! Tem que ser uma obra de arte!' dizia Mabel, que não era muito de se preocupar com moda. Mas a ideia de ir ao baile com Sirius mudou sua perspectiva completamente.

'Sei lá, eu ainda não tenho par.' Disse Lilly, triste.

'Eu combinei de ir com o Remus, mas como amigos! Então cale a boca, Mabel!' disse Skye, percebendo que Mabel já ia comçar a cantar "Remus and Skye sitting under a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!' Lilly gargalhou, mas lembrou que não tinha par, então parou.

'Vou tomar água…' resmungou ela, sendo observada pelas amigas.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou Os Marotos jogando Snap Explosivo na sala.

'Vocês não tem deveres não?' perguntou ela.

Eles disseram que não.

'A gente não deixa nada atrasado, lírio campestre..' disse James, com um sorriso encantador.

'Certo, bem.. Divirtam-se..'

Enquanto bebia sua água, ela foi alcançada por James.

'Ei..' disse ele.

'Oi..'ela respondeu.

'Então.. Você já tem par?'

'Pro baile? Não…' disse ela, suspirando.

'Maneiro!' James recebeu um olhar de reprovação e resolveu se explicar. 'É que eu queria, tipo, te chamar pra ir comigo e tal.. Se você quiser, é claro..' sorriu charmosamente de novo.

Lilly levantou uma sobrancelha. Estava apreensiva. Será que seria errado aceitar? Se bem que ela não queria ir sozinha.

'Hm.. Okay! Eu vou com você, Potter.. Mas nada de gracinhas, tá me ouvindo?'

'Pode deixar!' e ele saiu, pulando pela sala.

Lilly subiu para o dormitório revigorada. Tinha um sorriso no rosto e se recusou a contar para as amigas o porquê.

…

James passou o resto da semana nas nuvens. Nem Snape conseguia incomodá-lo.

'Ranhoso! Como vai a vida? Tudo bem?' abraçou-o pelo ombro e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. 'Bom falar com você! Tchauzinho!' e saiu saltitando.

'Potter idiota..' resmungou Snape.

O apanhador da Grifinória cantarolava e parecia viver num conto de fadas.

'La la la ri dan dan dan.. La la la ri la la!' dançava com os amigos e até com a prof. McGonagall uma vez, o que lhe rendeu 10 pontos a menos para Grifinória. Mas tudo bem, porque ele conseguira convidade Lilly para ir ao baile com ele.

Nada podia estar mais perfeito em sua vida agora. Tudo lindo e maravilhoso. Exceto na segunda feira seguinte. Era noite já, depois do jantar. Ele estava estudando um Feitiço de Levitação incrivelmente complicado quando McGonagall entrou no Salão Comunal. Todos os alunos olharam para ela, que tinha um semblente sério. Passou os olhos pela sala e encotrou James.

'Sr. Potter, por favor, me acompanhe até a sala do diretor.' Ela disse, levemente. Não havia censura em sua voz, tampouco severidade. Era leve, como se pesasse bem as palavras antes de proferí-las.

'Por que?' ele perguntou, nervoso.'Eu não fiz nada, Minnie!'

'Eu sei disso, Potter, só me acompanhe, por favor.'

Logo, os dois saíram pelo portal do retrado, deixando colegas confusos atrás.

'O que será que aconteceu?' perguntavam-se os alunos. Infelizmente, ninguém tinha a resposta.

…

James entrou na sala de Dumbledore pela segunda vez na sua vida. Lmebrava perfeitamente de quando ele e Sirius foram levados para lá para ouvirem sobre o problema de Remus. Tudo continuava igual. As fotos dos antigos diretores, um deles era parente de Sirius, tetravô. A fênix ao lado do professor, continuava pomposa e bela, a Fawkes, a penseira, brilhando, num canto da sala e mais dezenas ou até centenas de coisas mágicas das quais James nunca ouvira falar.

'Sente-se.' disse a professora.

Prof. Dumbledore estava sentado em sua cadeira atrás da mesa. E ao invés do largo sorriso que sempre mantinha no rosto, agora encontrava-se com uma expressão austera.

'Boa noite sr. Potter.'

'Boa noite, Prof. Dumbledore…' James estava começando a ficar com medo. Aquela sala, os olhares, os ex-diretores encarando-o. Tudo parecia conspirar contra ele.

'Receio que tenha notícias ruins para você, meu jovem…'

James arregalou os olhos, esperando que as notícias fossem qualquer coisa, menos o que tinha em mente.

…

to be continued.

N/A:

Gostaram? Espero que sim! Hehehe

Bem, gostaria de agradecer à Mila Pink pelo apoio.. Valeu mesmo.. Espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo e que goste ainda mais do próximo!


	5. Chapter 5

"**I'd play with fire to break the ice**"

5# - "Should I go back? I feel alone and tired"

…

'Receio que tenha notícias ruins para você, meu jovem..'

James encarou-o, nervoso. No canto do olho, notou que a professora limpava um lágrima com o dedo, isso não melhorou sua situação, obviamente.

'O-o que houve?' ele perguntou, num sussurro quase que inaudível.

'Seus pais foram mandados para o St. Mungus. Estão em estado grave.'

'Por que!' James levantou-se da cadeira, com os olhso cheios de lágrimas. 'O que aconteceu com eles?' perguntou, soluçando.

'Eles foram atacados por Comensais da Morte, que são seguidores do bruxo das Trevas que anda atacando a todos agora. Bem, ele resolveu acabar com todos os bruxos de famílias nobres e puras que não quisessem se juntar a ele.' Explicou o prof. Dumbledore, mantendo sua voz o mais calma possível, para tentar acalmar o rapaz, que continuava a chorar.

'Aquele miserável! Eu vou acab-!'

'Potter, não se preocupe com Voldemort agora e sim com seus pais. Você vai para o hospital agora.'

O rapaz concordou, timidamente, endireitando os óculos.

'Boa sorte, meu caro. Estarei aguardando notícias.' Dumbledore sorriu e só isso já foi o bastante para dar esperança ao jovem que via toda sua vida passando na frente dos olhos enquanto era encaminhado para a chaminé pela professora. Ele iria pela Rede de Flu, que era mais rápida, já que não era permitido aparatar dentro do perímetro da escola.

…

No Salão Comunal da Grifinória, os Marotos, Skye, Lilly e Mabel estavam sentados em poltronas, preocupados com James, que for a chamado por McGonagall. Mas isso já fazia muito tempo, o que preocupava os jovens ainda mais.

'Cara, sério. O que será que houve?' disse Sirius, nervoso. Afinal, James era seu melhor amigo e, com a guerra e tudo mais, estava preocupado que algo tivesse acontecido com os pais dele, que o acolheram em sua casa quando Sirius resolveu sair da Mansão Black.

'Não foi nada demais, vai ficar tudo bem…' murmurou Remus, quase que como um mantra. Ele repetiu isso algumas vezes antes de receber olhares de reprovação e parar. Moony também gostava muito dos pais de James e dividia a mesma preocupação de Padfoot. Quando ele foi visitar o a Mansão Potter pela primeira vez, ele foi incrivelmente bem recebido pela sra. Potter, que era uma mulher chique, pomposa e educada, mas muito simples. Gostava que conversar e adorava trouxas. A primeira coisa que James disse ao apresentar o amigo a mãe foi: "Mãe, esse é o Remus Lupin, mas a gente chama ele de Moony porque ele é um lobisomem!" Ela foi tão boa com ele. Não se impotava com o fato dele ser lobisomem, desde que ele não se tranfosmasse no meio da sala. E o sr. Potter era um cara extraordinário. Incrivelmente inteligente e culto, ele adorava fazer piadas e se divertia com as histórias dos Marotos. Gostava muito de Quadribol e tinha muito orgulho do filho e de seus amigos, que acolhera como filhos em seu coração. Assim como a esposa.

De qualquer modo, aquela noite estava sendo muito tensa e preocupante para eles, principalmente porque James ainda estava fora e ninguém dava nenhuma irnformação.

…

No café da manhã do dia seguinte, Remus e Sirius nem queriam saber de comer. Eles foram direto para o fim do Salão Principal para interrogar McGonagall sobre o desaparecimento do amigo.

'Professora, a senhora-?'

'Senhores Lupin e Black, se estão aqui por causa do Potter, receio que fui instruída a não dar nenhuma informação.' Disse ela, simplesmente. Sirius revoltou-se.

'James é meu melhor amigo! Ele não dormiu na Torre ontem e eu exijo saber o quê diabos está acontecendo!' gritou ele, chamando a atenção das pessoas ao redor.

'Pelo amor de Merlin, Black, quer uma dentenção?' disse a professora, começando a se irritar com a situação.

'Não! Eu quero que a senhora me diga ONDE ESTÁ O JAMES!'

Prof. Dumbledore, que ainda não havia chegado ao Salão, neste momento deu um tapinha no ombro de Sirius.

'Me acompanhem, jovens, e parem de importunar a pobre Minerva.. Um dia ela vai acabar surtando e acabando com todos vocês..' dizia ele, enquanto encaminhava os jovens à sua sala.

'Então..?'

'Ah, sim. Bem…' o professor pareceu ponderar sobre qual seria a melhor maneira de contar a eles. 'Sinto ter que informar-lhes, mas os pais do sr. Potter foram atacados por Comensais da Morte, que são- -'

'Seguidores do Bruxo das Trevas? É, minha família falava deles..' disse Sirius. Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça antes de continuar.

'Exato. Portanto, eles estão internados em estado grave no St. Mungus. O sr. Potter foi levado para lá ontem à noite para ficar com os pais e, infelizmente, não houve melhora no quadro de nenhum dos dois.'

'Mas eles ainda podem melhorar, né?' perguntou Sirius, esperançoso.

Remus não falava nada, apenas encarava os sapatos, os cabelos cobrindo o rosto.

'Não sabemos, sr. Black. Sinto muitíssimo, mas isso só o tempo nos dirá.'

Sirius deixou algumas lágrimas caírem. Ele não era de chorar, mas estava recebendo a notícia de que o mais próximo que tivera de pais amorosos estava por um fio no hospital e ele nem poderia visitá-los, nem nada.

'Agora os senhores podem voltar para o café da manhã. É a refeição mais importante do dia.'

'Não! Nós temos que ir para o hospital agora!' gritou Sirius.

'Professor, acho que seria bom para James ter companhia enquanto estivesse lá. Sabe, os pais são a única família que ele tem e ele não deveria ficar sozinho..'

'Certo, mas não vou mandar os dois de uma vez. Sr. Black pode ir e voltar depois do almoço e assim sr. Lupin vai e volta depois do jantar. Espero que os senhores estajam cientes que perderão aulas. Os NEWT estão chegando.'

'Desculpe, professor, mas o James é mais importante que um exames bestas..' murmurou Sirius, sentindo-se meio envergonhado.

Assim, ele foi para o st. Mungus, enquando Remus passava o dia todo tentando não se preocupar com o estado dos Potter. Era incrivelmente difícil. Principalmente porque as meninas não paravam de perguntar sobre Sirius e sobre James.

'Parem, por favor.. Eu já estou com dor de cabeça e as vozes finas de vocês, tagarelando nos meus ouvidos só faz piorar..' disse ele, irritado, na hora do almoço. O rapaz dava graças a Merlin de poder visitar James depois e não ter que aturar mais isso até o fim do dia.

'Desculpa, a gente não diz mais nada..' sussurrou Skye, triste.

'Olha, desculpa..' disse ele, percebendo que ela ficara sentida com seu comentário. 'Eu não quis ser grosso.. É só que esse lance do James está me estressando..'

Skye sorriu.

'Tudo bem. Eu entendo..'

…

'Tem certeza que você vai ficar legal?' perguntou Sirius a James, enquanto se dirigia à Rede de Flu para voltar à escola.

James deu um sorriso mirradinho e acentiu. Ele passara a noite acordado, preocupado com os pais. Estava abalado tanto emocionalmente quanto fisicamente. Tinha olheiras debaixo dos olhos e seus cabelos estavam caídos. Segurava um copo de chá na mão, quase intocado. Não tinha estômago para nada.

'Você precisa comer alguma coisa. Você precisa ser forte por eles, Prongs..'

James acentiu novamente. Não falava. Na verdade, não falara uma palavra com ninguém desde que chegara na noite anterior.

'Olha, eu comprei esse sanduíche pra você no café. Come, tá? O Remus deve chegar daqui a pouco, então você não vai ter tempo de jogar fora.'

Dando um abraço no amigo, ele saiu.

James continuou sentado no banco do lado de fora da Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo. Não podia entrar, mas ele se sentia melhor só de estar perto deles.

Remus logo chegou. Abraçou James e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Depois de uns dez minutos, ouviram um ronco incrivelmente alto.

'Acho que isso foi seu estômago..' disse Lupin. Os dois deram risadas. James pegou o sanduíche para comer.

…

Dois dias depois, houve uma grande melhora no estado do casal Potter. James ficou muito feliz de poder conversar com eles e de poder relaxar o bastante para voltar para a escola. Ele os visitava dia sim, dia não. E passaria o Natal com eles, no hospital ou, se tivessem sorte, em sua mansão em Godric's Hollow.

'Que bom que eles melhoraram, Jay. Toma, eu costurei isso pra eles..' disse Mabel, dando a James um saquinho com dois lindos cachocóis vermelho/dourados.

'Vou dar pra eles, obrigado, Mabes.' E ele ia ficando cada dia mais feliz. Assim como todos os alunos do sétimo ano, com a proximidade do baile.

Sirius, James e Remus tinham arrumado ternos muito bonitos. Black escolhera ir sem gravada porque teria um ar mais despojado e sexy, mas infelizmente Mabel apareceu com uma gravata de seda linda que combinava com o vestido dela, então os planos do maroto foram por água à baixo.

…

O dia tinha finalmente chegado! O primeiro e possivelmente último baile de inverno de Hogwarts. Era sábado de manhã e as conversas entre as meninas na mesa do café eram baiscamente sobre técnicas de maquiagem, de penteados e vestidos. Buquês, é claro, eram uma parte muito importante da roupa e elas esperavam que seus pares lembrassem de trazer belos buquês com lindas flores com enfeitiçadas para nunca morrerem.

'Mal posso esperar! Soube que o prof. Dumbledore contratou uma banda incrível!' disse uma garota da Lufa-lufa para sua amiga da Grifinória, portanto nossas heroínas não puderam deixar de ouvir.

'Uma banda? Será que é famosa? Será que são os Beatles?'

'Mabel, primeiro, os Beatles já terminaram, e segundo, como você espera que o Dumbledore conseguisse trazer os Beatles – banda trouxa – para Hogwarts – escola de bruxaria?' disse Lilly, esfregando as têmporas. Ela estava muito nervosa. Seria seu primeiro "encontro" com James e a amiga não estava ajudando com as perguntas idiotas.

'Tá, foi mal sra. Beatlemaníaca.'

'Não irrite-a, Mabes, ela já tem bastante coisa na cabeça..' sorriu Skye humildemente, encarando seus cereais.

'E você aparentemente não tem nada, né? Tá aí, toda avoada..' começou a amiga hippie.

'.. ou seria "aluada"?' continuou Lilly, juntando-se à brincadeira.

'Ha, ha. Muito engraçado.. Eu já disse que Remus e eu vamos como amigos!'

'Tá, Skye, você sabe disso, mas ele sabe? Porque eu podia jurar que o ouvi cantarolando "All You Need is Love" hoje de manhã.' Disse Lilly. 'Onde será que ele ouviu Beatles?'

'Bem, eu ouvi dizer que o a família Potter tem centenas de discos trouxas. Aparentemente o sr. Potter adora blues e rock e coisas do gênero… Então deve ter sido na casa de James.' Comentou Mabel.

'De qualquer modo, o Remus estava muito felizinho para alguém que vai para o baile "só como amigos", não acha?'

'Ain, para com isso, tá? Eu não aguento mais isso!' exclamou Skye, saindo sem terminar de comer. Voltou dois segundos depois, pegou uma maçã e retirou-se novamente, pisando duro.

Lilly e Mabel ficaram rindo na mesa, chamando a atenção dos colegas ao redor.

…

[N/A: esqueça, por favor, por um minuto que nós estamos nos anos 70. Elas ficaram tão bonitas, não briquem comigo.. ^^ obrigada!]

'Anda! Eu preciso do banheiro!'gritavam as meninas. Todas espivitadas, correndo pelo dormitório só com as roupas de baixo, segurando vestidos e sapatos e testando penteados para o cabelo.

'Estou pronta!' afirmou Skye, sorridente, ao se olhar no espelho. Ela escolhera uma belo vestido azul marinho tomara-que-caia. Era justo até os quadris, onde se soltava elegantemente, dando uma aparência fluida. Prendera os cabelos louros em um coque frouxo, que dava ainda mais fluidez à sua aparência. Nada forte na maquiagem, claro, porque ela não gostava de chamar atenção. E nesta noite em especial, ela decidira usar lentes de contato. Pedira emprestado da mãe um conjunto de diamantes que ficaram lindos nela; um colar simples, de diamantes com ouro branco, brincos pequenos, mas incrivelmente brilhantes e um bracelete que fora de sua tetravó. Ela estava usando também luvas daquelas compridas e, com o bracelete por cima, Skye ficou com uma aparência da realeza.

'Wooow..!' disseram as outras meninas, olhando para ela.

'É assim que você se veste para um encontro "só de amigos"?' perguntou Mabel, rindo.

'Imagina nos encontros de verdade..' riu Lilly, terminando de botar o brinco. Também recebeu "woow" quando anunciou que estava pronta. Ela escolhera um vestido mais curto. Ele era verde-água e terminava na altura do joelho, onde havia um conjunto de ondas e pregas, muito charmoso. Debaixo do busto, para dar ênfase, o vestido tinha um cinto num prateado bem rico. Além do incrivel vestido, ela estava usando scarpins com a ponta redonda, estampados em verdes diferentes e com detalhes em prateado. Brincos e um colar bastante simples. Mas seu cabelo estava maravilhoso! As ondas ruivas caíam delicadas sobre os ombros e suas mechas foram presas atrás num meio-rabo-de-cavalo. Ela jamais ficara tão linda.

'E você? Olha como você vai no seu encontro com o James Potter, Lilly..' disse Skye, feliz por poder responder na mesma moeda.

'Cala a boca.. oras..' bufou Lilly. 'A gente já vai descer, Mabel, você vem?'

'Não! Podem ir! Vejo vocês lá!' gritou a menina da port do banheiro.

Nesse ponto, só haviam as três no dormitório e as amigas resolveram ir para não chegarem atrasadas.

Lilly mal conversara com James desde que ele tinha voltado do hospital. Parecia meio pálido, mas ela esperava que ele não tivesse esquecido do baile. Ao chegar no Salão Comunal, percebeu que definitivamente não.

'Wow.' Disse ele, ao vê-la descendo as escadas. 'Wow, Evans, você está.. Perfeita.'

Lilly sentiu o rosto arder e esperava não ficar vermelha assim a noite toda. Afinal, uma coisa era ter suas amigas elogiando sua roupa, outra coisa completamente diferente era um rapaz, James, falando que ela estava perfeita.

'Ei, você também não está nada mal..' claro, que isso era um disfarce, o que ela realmente queria dizer era "Meu Merlin, como você está gostoso!", mas não podia.

James estava de terno novo, gravata de seda vermelha com abotoaduras douradas e sapatos impecáveis. Também estava de lentes de contado e seus cabelos estavam elegantemente desarrumados. Ele parecia um verdadeiro gentleman. Principalmente porque em sua mão direita ele segurava um buquê de lírios. O buquê mais lindo que Lilly jamais tinha visto. Todas as flores eram perfeitas.

'É pra você, espero que goste.' Sorriu James. Trinta e dois dos dentes mais lindos e brancos do planeta.

A ruiva quase chorou. Pegou o buquê e sentiu o aroma inebriante que a consquistou por completo.

'Obrigada..' ela murmurou, simplesmente.

O rapaz estendeu a mão – ela reparou que tinha um rolex no pulso – e Lilly aceitou. Os dois pareciam meio desajeitados com esse "primeiro encontro", mas era uma explosão de sentimentos que não podiam ser descritos.

Skye estava só observando e pigarreou de leve, chamando a atenção de Remus, que olhava distraído para a porta. Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e obviamente estava feliz pelo amigo.

'Oi, amigo.' Ela disse. Quando o garoto virou, quase derrubou a mandíbula no chão. Ao ver como Sky estava incrível, ele sentiu pena do singelo buquê de tulipas brancas.

'Noossa.. Skye, você está linda! E esse buquê é tão—"

'Perfeito! Adoro tulipas! Obrigada!' ela sorriu, dando um delicado beijo no rosto dele, que ficou vermelho.

'Vamos!' ela exclamou animadamente, puxando-o pelo braço.

'Boa sorte!' gritou Sirius, ao ver os amigos saindo pela porta. Ele riu de Remus, que estava todo desengonçado e nervoso.

Sirius estava com um terno novo também. E a gravata que Mabel tinha escolhido combinara perfeitamente com ele. Era listrada de roxo bem escuro com prata e combinava com suas abotuaduras de prata. Ele estava ficando realmente nervoso, mexia nos cabelos (negros que caíam sobre os olhos com uma espécie de elgância displicente que nem Harry nem James jamais poderiam ter tido) como se tivesse emprestado o tique nervoso de James. Quando ouviu a voz de Mabel atrás dele e virou-se, quase caiu duro no chão.

Ela usava um vestido roxo escuro metálico (nada de hippie no baile de inverno!) de um ombro só. O vestido era um tubindo com detalhes em prata. O ombro único tinha detalhes de pregas feitas à mão por ela mesma (nada como dar uma modificada básica nas roupas de loja, eh?) e combinava com perfeição com o penteado que ela havia escolhido. Seus longos cachos castanhos estavam amarrados do lado oposto ao ombro do vestido. Com o próprio cabelo! (eu amo isso! ^^) Para a franja longa não cair, ela prendera-a com um lindo enfeite em ouro branco. Calçava também botas de cano baixo pretas com detalhes em prata.

'Wow.' Essa era a reação média de todos os garotos nesta noite, mas vindo de Sirius, isso deu à Mabel um motivo para sorrir ainda mais. 'Eu achei que você fosse uma Janis Joplinda vida..' e riu.

'Engraçadinho..' ela deu um beijinho em seu rosto. Sorriu ao ver que ele havia acatado ao seu pedido de não dar-lhe flores (ela não gostava de matar flores). 'Obrigada.'

'Ah! Eu tenho uma coisa para você..' pegando-a de surpresa, Sirius começou a revirar os bolsos até achar um embrulho pequeno. 'Olha.. Você vai gostar!'

Era uma pulseira muito delicada, prateada com pequenos pingentes no formato de flores. Mabel sorriu ainda mais, se possível.

'Obrigada!' ela tacou-se nos braços dele e o abraçou com força. Deu-lhe um leve selinho e pexou-o pelo braço, depois, é claro, de botar a pulseira. 'Vamos! Não quero chegar atrasada.'

O baile estava muito divertido. A comida era deliciosa, o Salão estava enfeitado para parecer que estavam no meio da neve, apesar de estar bem quentinho lá dentro e a música era muito boa. Os professores também estavam se divertindo. Dumbledore, que agora estava dançando animadamente com a Profa. McGonagall, contratara uma banda incrível que tocava tanto sucessos bruxos (tais como "Making Love on a Cleansweep" da banda Crazy Snitch e "You are my Love Potion" da banda australiana Vingardium Leviosa) quanto sucessos britânicos trouxas. E um pouco de blues.

Skye e Remus estavam dançando animadamente e rindo dos casais bobos e os sonserinos sem par. Sirius e Mabel estavam na pista de dança, perto da mesa, se pegando (fazer o quê? É verdade..). James e Lilly estavam conversando na mesa.

'Como estão seus pais?' perguntou ela, com um sorriso bondoso. 'Não tive a chance de perguntar antes..'

'Ah, bem.. Eles estão ótimos.. O Curandeiro Chefe me pediu para não ficar muito esperançoso porque eles podem piorar.. Eles já são quase idosos, sabe..'

'Jura? Que pena.. Bem, o que importa é que eles estejam bons agora!' diss ela, dando um soquinho no braço dele, que riu.

'Hm. Quer dançar?'

'Claro..'

Assim que eles chegaram na pista de dança, a banda começou a tocar "Night and Day" do Frank Sinatra. Lilly sorriu.

'Eu adoro o Sinatra!'

'Mais um motivo pra dançar, então.' Pegou-a pela mão e a puxou para perto de si. Eles começaram a dançar lentamente e foram chegando ao ritmo da música. Lilly tinha os olhos fechados, aproveitando a música, com a cabeça encostada no ombro de James, que também fechara os olhos, mas para se concentrar no aroma hipnotizante dela.

A música acabara, mas eles continuaram assim. Logo, James acordou de se transe.

'Vem cá.. Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa..' ele havia pesquisado os arredores antes de trocar de roupa. Aparentemente, um jardim muito bonito tinha sido "construído" perto do Saguão de Entrada para os jovens se sentarem e conversarem em paz, mas todos estavam ocupados demais dançando ou se agarrando em um canto qualquer para irem lá. Mas foi pra lá que ele levou Lilly.

'Que lindo!' ela disse, surpresa. 'É tão.. bem, não quero dizer mágico..'

'Mas é.. É mágico.. Tudo no mundo é mágico.. A flores.. Senão não seriam tão bonitas.' Murmurou ele.

Lilly sorriu. 'Profundo..'

James fez uma referência.

Eles mal conseguiam ouvir a música. Não havia ninguém por perto.

O rapaz foi chegando perto. "Night and day.." ele comçou a cantarolar.. ".. you are the one." Puxou-a para dançar. "Only you, beneath the moon and under the sun.."

Lilly estava estupefata. Não tinha ideia que ele pudesse ser tão gentil, romântico, perfeito.. A noite estava sendo melhor do que esperava.. Perfeita.. Maravilhosamente perfeita..

Até que a professora McGonagall apareceu apressada. Os dois se separaram e entreolharam-se.

'O que houve, professora?' perguntou Lilly.

'Me acompanhem.. Rápido. Potter, seus pais..' começou ela.

James pareceu entender. Lilly segurou sua mão como sinal de apoio e eles foram caminhando juntos até a chaminé, de onde foram para o Hospital. Ela não sabia o por quê, mas sentiu dentro do coração que James precisaria dela, não dos amigos ou dos professores, mas dela.

Ao chegarem ao quarto, viram os pais de James deitados numa cama só.

'Mamãe, papai..' o rapaz murmurou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Lilly parou na porta. Não queria atrapalhar o momento familiar. Um momento tão íntimo.

'Não fique assim, meu amor..' disse a sra. Potter, num sussurro. Sua voz era doce como mel. 'Querida, entre.. Sinto muito tirá-los do baile..' e sorriu fracamente.

'Imagina, mamãe..' disse James. Ele não sorria.

'Você que é a famosa Lilly Evans?' perguntou o pai de James, olhando para Lilly. 'Ela é mais bonita do que você descreveu, filho.. Parabéns..' e tossiu.

'Vocês não deviam fazer esforço.' James parecia preocupado.

'Meu filho.. Fique calmo.. Vai dar tudo certo..' disse a mãe, ainda no sussurro.

'James, me prometa uma coisa..' começou sr. Potter, já bem fraco. 'Nunca deixe de ser quem você é.. Ajude os outros, ame a todos.. Crie uma vida feliz para si mesmo.. E nunca abandone aqueles que você ama. Jamais!'

James acentiu, abraçando o pai e chorando em seu ombro.

'P-pai.. Eu.. te amo..'

'Eu também te amo, meu filho..'e foi a última coisa que ele disse.

'Jimmy, querido.. Cuide bem dessa moça..' sua mãe sorriu. Apertou a mão do marido e deu um último suspiro. 'Te amo, querido. Mais que tudo nesse mundo.'

'Também te amo, mamãe..' disse ele, mas ela não teve a chance de ouvir.. Já partira.

Lilly sentiu lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. Encarava a família e o rapaz que sempre se forçara a odiar. Ele estava tão triste. Observou-o levantar-se da cama chorando. Sentia a sua dor. Ela nunca o vira tão vulnerável como estava naquele momento.

James escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Não sabia o que fazer. Seus pais estavam ali, mortos e ele estava sozinho no mundo. Não tinha família. Era órfão. Sentiu alguém perto dele. Era Lilly. Ela o abraçara. Ele sentiu um conforto imediado ao abraçá-la de volta. Como se estivesse em casa. Chorou. Não sabia quanto tempo passara, mas ela ainda estava ali, o abraçando, quando ele finalmente parou de chorar.

'Vai ficar tudo bem..' mumurou Lilly.

'Eu.. me sinto tão sozinho..' ele disse.

'Mas você não está sozinho. Tem a Sirius e Remus.. E a mim..' Lilly encarou-o. Seus olhos se encontraram e por uma fração de segundo nada mais importava. Só aquele momento e aquele sentimento que jamais havia sido mútuo. Agora ela sentia também.

Lentamente eles foram se aproximando. Seus lábios tocaram-se num beijo muito simples. Muito leve, mas que disse tanto. Uma explosão de sentimentos. James não se sentiu sozinho, sentiu-se em casa.. Como se pertencesse àquele beijo. Mas logo se separaram. Abraçaram-se novamente e separaram-se. Os amigos haviam chegado, acompanhados pela profa. McGonagall.

'Cara..' disse Sirius, antes de abraçar o amigo.

Lilly acenou para os pais dele. Limpou as últimas lágrimas e foi embora. Simplesmente.


End file.
